


[vid] Strangers

by colls



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger tries to drive a wedge between three friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Strangers

_don't leave me here to rust  
don't let me turn to dust_

  


Song: Don't Go To Strangers by JJ Cale  
Source: Andromeda

  
password: _strangers_

Random notes:  
This is somewhat of an experimental narrative for me and I've been working on it off and on for some time. It began when I was trying to combine a prompt of 'talking to strangers' and 'black and white' while focusing on these three characters because I felt they each had a distrust of strangers, and at times of each other which wasn't always clear. IDK, their relationship is murky and grey and rather fascinating to me.  
Anyway, the result is a vid with footage only from season 5's episode _'The Test'_ in which the story I have here is more about how the trio relies on each other outside of Dylan instead of because of him.  
The stranger tries to drive a wedge between them and is unsuccessful. Instead of the stranger teaching them a lesson, they show him that the truth is not always black  & white.  
I don't know. I should write the fic to accompany this someday. Or maybe someone will?  
I may have also developed a slight OT3 for these three after making this.


End file.
